For Merlin
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Gaius doesn't know how to tell Merlin the truth of his mother's death. Thankfully, Arthur decides to help. Just an excuse for Hurt!Merlin and Caring!Arthur. Posted as complete. Don't know for certain. Enjoy!


_FOR MERLIN_

_BY: Ellie!_

_Hey guys. So...I've kind of sprained my right wrist...that's why typing has been super difficult lately and doing it with one hand is too exhausting. You know they say to never try ice-skating without someone else's help. I learned my lesson the hard way. _

_This is one of the stories I had written, three years back? I am not sure really and I thought I could post it (obviously, after making necessary changes to make it readable)_

_This one was written when I was absolutely obsessed with Hurt! Merlin. I am sure you've read thousands of the same kind, maybe the one which I had posted before this one, but meh, I 'wanted' to post it. Here you go then. Pls. leave a review. Tell me whether you like it? Hate it? Just say something. _

_ Enjoy! (Phew!)_

* * *

><p>"Gaius, are you certain about this?" Gwen whispered shakily, tears streaming down her face. She held onto Arthur's hand in a firm grip and squeezed it, disbelief scattered over her elegant features.<p>

Said physician bowed down in grief before slightly nodding his head, his own eyes red and puffy. The old man looked a little too tired for his age, the black bags beneath his eyelids clearly indicating that he hadn't slept for a while now.

"I am afraid, Your Highness." He replied, turning his head to look into his King's eyes.

"Arthur.." He breathed, a pleading look now overtaking his features, "…I don't know how to relay this information to Merlin…the boy has already lost so many people and now his mother…" The physician failed to complete, staring at Arthur, despair and pain filled in his eyes.

Arthur shifted his gaze back to the ground. He was paralyzed, staring down at a spot on the floor as if he could find his answers there. Merlin didn't deserve this. After everything he had been through, he didn't deserve to lose the only person who truly and whole-heartedly loved him. He didn't deserve to lose his mother. Looking back into the physician's desperate eyes, he stiffened. He had to be strong for Merlin.

Gwen was already crying beside him, choking out incoherent words and digging her face deeper into his firm chest. Gaius looked a lot older than his age, if that was even possible, his face wrinkled and pain-filled eyes trying to seek comfort elsewhere, his soul too weak to handle the sheer sorrow of loss. No…he couldn't cry. He had to hold back his tears. For Merlin.

Hunith was a good woman, a kind-hearted person who cared for everyone around her. She was like a mother Arthur never had and the news of her death shattered his heart into innumerable pieces. If her death was so hard on him, how difficult would it be for Merlin? He shuddered at the thought, sniffling back his tears, his heart too heavy with emotions.

For Merlin, he reminded himself.

Inhaling deeply, he moved forward, placing a consoling hand on the older man's shoulder. "Gaius…I'll take care of him."

The sheer determination on Arthur's face melted its way through the physician's heart and he felt a little of the fear seep out of his body. Nodding back, he pointed towards the wooden door in front of him that would lead them into his chambers and shakily whispered, "Merlin's in his room."

* * *

><p>Merlin had been noticing. Gaius was acting differently around him lately; avoiding eye-contact, ignoring his presence, leaving the chambers before Merlin even woke up. It was almost like the old man was hiding something from him. Biting his nails nervously, he tapped his foot on the ground. It was this eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach…an emptiness, a void. Like an important part of his life was missing. And the fact that he was the most powerful warlock to have ever walked on earth didn't make it any easier. It only intensified his fear.<p>

A knock on the door suddenly pulled him out of his reverie and a frown appeared on his forehead. Getting up, he hesitantly opened the door and his eyebrow quirked when he noticed Arthur standing in front of him. He could see how the man was avoiding his gaze, looking at everything else but him.

Trying to suppress the rising panic, which he wanted to think was quite irrelevant, he tilted his head to eye the King suspiciously.

"Arthur…what are you doing here?" He asked, standing on his heels to peer over the King's shoulder. His brow deepened when he noticed Gaius and Gwen standing at the stairs, their eyes glued to the floor.

"Merlin…we need to talk." Arthur replied firmly, making sure his voice didn't waver. His mind was racing at an incredible speed, trying hard to come up with the right words.

Hesitantly, Merlin moved from the door to allow the three visitors in, all the while trying to ignore the panic which was, much to his annoyance, quickly elevating. "What is it?" Though he had intended to sound normal, all that came out was a low and desperate plea.

Arthur walked towards his manservant and stood beside him, nodding at the physician to continue. Merlin's gaze kept darting between his mentor and his 'friend', concern etched on his face. He wasn't liking the tension in the room.

"Merlin, my boy, I am sorry." Gaius breathed, unable to hold his tears anymore.

Merlin's brow furrowed and he turned to look at Arthur, demanding an explanation. The King only looked away, causing Merlin's heartbeat to increase another notch.

"Its Hunith. Your mother…she's.." Gaius paused, closing his eyes. "…she is dead Merlin. She was suffering from a grave illness. Yesterday, she passed away." The physician had spoken quickly, not meeting Merlin's eyes.

"Wha…?" Merlin struggled to complete, his face screwing up in disbelief. "Arthur…" He turned towards his King in despair and continued, "….I swear to God Arthur, if this is one of your tricks, I…."

"Merlin." Gwen interrupted his babble and his head snapped into the Queen's direction. For the first time, he noticed the tears on her cheeks flowing down, her face slightly red.

Merlin was breathing heavily now, each breath coming out in short gasps. "That's not possible." He stated, shaking his head frantically. "Arthur….that's not possible."

"Merlin." The king warned, his hands in front of his chest, ready to catch his friend if he fell. He approached his manservant, taking slow and measured steps.

Merlin was fidgeting in his place now, his whole body shaking violently with grief, tears threatening to overwhelm him. His mother was gone. The one person he loved so dearly was gone. He was alone now. The words kept repeating themselves in his head, getting louder by the second.

"Arthur….that's not possible." His voice got down to a whisper and he shook his head, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! She promised me…Arthur, she promised me she would never leave me alone. She promised."

Merlin screamed , face scrunched up in anger though the trio could see the pain right through his blue orbs. When he began to unstoppably mutter, knees swaying underneath him, Arthur took that as his cue. Walking forward, he placed a firm yet soothing hand on Merlin's shoulder, bending down slightly to look the boy in his eyes.

"SHE CAN'T DO THIS. SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Merlin was completely drained out of energy as he yelled, his chest heaving as if he had been running. He gasped loudly and the ground beneath his feet disappeared. Eyes weakly rolling back in his head, he fell forward.

"Merlin!" The trio let out collective gasps, Arthur reaching the distraught man first. He gripped Merlin's shoulders and shook them, "Merlin...please pull yourself together." he urged, voice slightly quivering with panic.

Merlin pushed his hands against Arthur's chest to stand upright. "WHY DID SHE DO THIS TO ME?" He yelled again, continuing to try and escape from Arthur's strong grasp."WHY?!" He yelled as loudly as he could before the last ounce of energy left his body and he lost his balance, head colliding with Arthur's chest.

Arthur readjusted his grip once again, placing one of his hands on Merlin's head and curling the other around his shoulders, trying to provide comfort in which ever way he could. Merlin tried to push against Arthur's chest, hitting him with his fists before a loud gasp escaped his mouth and he burst into tears.

He was shaking violently like how a fish would if it was taken out of water. His cries were so loud that, this time, even Arthur couldn't stop himself. He tightened his hold on the other man' shoulders, black hair lightly brushing against his face.

Merlin sobbed uncontrollably, choked out words escaping his mouth every once in a while. "My...moth'r..." He whispered, digging his face deeper into the older man's chest. "Arthur...my...she's dead...moth'r." His words became incoherent after that, screams erupting from his chest at a never-ending pace. He was alone now. All alone.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and cried hysterically. All the while, Arthur kept muttering soothing words in his manse...friend's ears, rubbing smooth circles on his back. Without a warning, Merlin collapsed to the ground, taking Arthur with him. The King adjusted himself in such a way that he was now kneeling in front of the warlock who was still leaning heavily against him, Arthur's cloak hiding most of Merlin's face buried in his chest.

They didn't know how long they sat there, Arthur constantly trying to make things easier for his friend and Merlin...just sobbing. It was only after Merlin's cries completely subsided that the King realized the poor man had cried himself to sleep. Slowly lifting him up in his arms, he walked towards Merlin's bed, gently placing him on the mattress.

Gaius hurried to the boy and pulled the sheets over his body, exchanging quick yet concerned glances with Arthur. He then left the chambers to get medical supplies, Gwen closely following behind.

Arthur glanced at his manservant and froze. The boy looked so disturbed in his sleep, his face deathly pale and stained with tears. His breathing was still erratic, as if he was trying to escape his impending doom, his chest rising and falling a little too quickly. A frown appeared on Merlin's forehead and he shifted in his bed, curling onto himself like a small child. Arthur had to fight the urge to smile in awe when he tucked the sheets under his friend's neck and Merlin fisted his hands in them, curling further.

Merlin's sleep was anything but peaceful, the sounds of low pained whines and muttered words filling the room. Arthur couldn't help but stare at his friend. Yes, his heart was still trying to beat its way out of his chest, tears brimming his eyes but it was still a relief to see Merlin...alive.

"Merlin's okay." He reminded himself, knowing all too well that saying it out loud was the only thing keeping him sane. He pulled a chair towards the bed and slumped down with a low thump. He then ran a hand across his face, breathing in relief. For a second there, he thought Merlin was going to completely lose it. Bending down, he ran his fingers through Merlin's black hair, placing his hand on the man's forehead. On contact, the wrinkles on the warlock's forehead disappeared, a content sigh escaping his mouth. Arthur smiled slightly at the sight before shifting in his place to sit on the edge of the bed. If this was more comfortable to Merlin, so be it.

Yes, the boy was broken...but he wasn't broken beyond repair. Not yet. He was a long way from recovery but Arthur was going to make sure he recovered. Why? Because Merlin was his friend. His best friend, actually. The person who had stood beside him when his father died. The person who always managed to enlighten his mood, lessen his pain, provide him support and warmth even in the darkest of times.

He loved Merlin like his brother. And he had to make sure Merlin knew that.

They were the two sides of the same coin and Arthur didn't want to think about his life without his best friend around. He was sure he wouldn't like it. Not a single bit.

* * *

><p><em>Okay...the end. I am not sure if I'm ever going to continue this. Most likely, I wont but who knows? Sorry because the end was abrupt. I suck at endings, I always have :( <em>

_Believe me, I loved the scene when it was in my head. Hopefully, I've done it justice. _

_Pls..leave a review and if there were errors, I apologize...my body isn't really cooperating at the moment. See you later then?_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_-Ellie_


End file.
